Clannad: Growing Wings
by Extra Zero
Summary: Tomokazu Matsuda is a eighteen year old boy with a past that plagues him. Living with his uncle for eighteen years in America, he is sent to live with his aunt at Hikarizaka somewhere in Japan. Along the way, Tomokazu will face inevitable obstacles, meet new friends, old friends, make enemies, find love and see the world in a different light like never before in Hikarizaka.


**Disclaimer:** **Clannad © Key/Visual Arts. OCs © Extra Zero.**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy, Comedy, School, Slice of Life.**

**Hello fellow readers of Fanfiction, and welcome to the Fanfic **_**Clannad: Growing Wings **_**by Extra Zero! This is going to be my first Fanfiction outside of the Naruto or Kingdom Hearts fandom, so I hope you guys go easy on me please! **

**The events of **_**Clannad: Growing Wings **_**takes place in the main story of **_**Clannad, **_**thus the year of 2003. Characters and events from the main story will be added, including new events, characters and story arcs. I'm planning this story to be no more than 23 chapters if not I am having a change of heart. And no, I won't rate this story M. And no, this story is not a lemon and will never be a lemon. Also, I'll tend to change the main character role from Tomokazu to Tomoya at times (Tomokazu as the Protagonist and Tomoya as the Deuteragonist), so don't be bothered by the quick changes of scenes.**

**With that said, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you guys are having a nice read!**

"Regular Font" - Dialogue.  
_  
Italicized _- Tomokazu's Thoughts.  
_  
"Italicized/Underlined" _- Flashback.

_**Bold/Italiczied **_- Sound Effects.

* * *

_I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions. I don't aspire to any career or profession in the future. So far, in the first eighteen years of my life, things always happen as they had to happen. And things will probably continue in the same way. That's why I've never really cared whether I got into an accident or something and died... And predictably, the teacher yelled at me and told me to take the assignment seriously._

* * *

**｢****July 22nd, 1994, Aya, Miyazaki Prefecture ****｣  
**

* * *

_The morning of July 22nd was clear and sunny, with the fresh warmth of a full-summer day; the flowers were blossoming profusely and the grass was richly green. The people of the Miyazaki Prefecture began to gather in the square, between the post office and the bank, around ten o'clock; in some towns there were so many people that the lottery took two days and had to be started on July 24th. But in this town, there were only about seven thousand six hundred and four people, the whole lottery took less than two hours, so it could begin at ten o'clock in the morning and still be through in time to allow the citizens to get home for noon dinner._

_The day wore on quiet and peacefully in the town of Aya. Well, at the very least in this urban area._

_Somewhere else however, the piercing sound of the ambulance sirens could be heard in a playground. The sound of the heart monitor beeped in the background,that pierced the hushed atmosphere daring to remind the occupants of a difficult situation. Two doctors examined a small girl with long dark brown hair._

_"It seems like this girl just caught a heart attack, ma'am. She is likely to die if we don't get her treated right away." One of the doctors said, placing her on a stretcher, and carrying her away into the ambulance.  
_  
_The woman, seemingly the mother of the child, held her hands in front of her chest. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes started to water until tears finally started to stream down her face. The man standing beside of the woman slightly pushed her head into his chest, embracing. His jawline was tight as he grit his teeth, holding back his tears. __Behind her stood a boy with cinnamon spiky hair, he was still taken aback of what happened with the young girl.  
_  
_"M-Mom..." Just as the boy slowly approached the woman, he was shortly cut off when the man threw a heavy punch at his face which knocked him down to the ground. Immediately, the boy's lip was busted open, blood gushing from his mouth and nose upon the contact with the man's fist.  
_  
_"Do you have any idea of what you've done?! What were you thinking? You knew damn well she was sick!" He exclaimed, anger coursing through him. He was trying so hard not to deliver the kid another punch in the face. "Mana is likely to die..." He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the boy in disgust. "And it will be because of you!"  
_  
_The boy looked up at the man, eyes wide open. He quivered as he held his bruised cheek, he was scared. He was terrified; his body was shaking and his breathing was heavier. His vision started to blur... Tears... His tears. He was crying, sobbing uncontrollably... He occasionally tried to mumble something through his tears; all that came out were howls and grunts. His body was contorted as though he was freezing...  
_  
_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
_  
_"You're a disgrace and you sicken me! Just this once we tell you not to mess up, and look at what you did!" The man exclaimed.  
_  
_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
_  
_"I wish you were never born, you are the worst mistake we could ever make!"_

* * *

**｢****April 14th, 2003, Hikarizaka****｣  
**

* * *

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Tomokazu awoke in a cold sweat with his heart drumming savagely beneath his ribs. As if from a muscle spasm, he jolted upright into a sitting position and the sudden movement unsettled his stomach. "It's that dream again..." With a groan, he would dizzily check his digital clock. _6:00 A.M._, it read in neon-blue block letters. Immediately, Tomokazu got out of bed and headed into his bathroom to both brush his teeth and take a quick shower.

_Why am I having these dreams again recently?  
_  
As he was done taking a shower, he headed back to his room to put on his clothes for today.

Overall, it was a cream-colored blazer over a plain white shirt with a red tie and a pair of blue trousers. He also wore a black wristband around his left wrist with a silver bangle over it. Talking about his physique, Tomokazu is a fairly tall, fair-skinned young man with a moderately athletic build. He was standing at a strong 5'10" height. He has mahogany, spiky hair which was like the color of cocoa and hazel eyes. He looked like a main character from a shonen anime with that idiot hair.

Moving on - once fully clothed, Tomokazu headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his aunt, Haruka. Breakfast was mostly quiet as always in Haruka's apartment with Haruka making a light conversation as they finished eating their omelette and went their separate ways.

"I'm off to school now, auntie Haruka!" Tomokazu shouted while walking out the door and headed off to his first day of high school in the city of Hikarizaka.

It's already been two months since Tomokazu moved from America into Hikarizaka where his aunt lives and to put it simply, he hated it. He hated the atmosphere and the environment he was living in. He loathed living with his alcoholic aunt. According to Tomokazu, Haruka wasn't like any other Japanese women he encountered. She's like one of the guys; no elegance and absolutely no humiliation. The opposite of a Yamato Nadeshiko - she's a heavy drinker and smoker, has a gambling addiction not to mention that she gets sexually active with different men frequently - she's every man's dream.

_And she's someone who makes me cringe in disgust._  
_**  
Vrrrrrrmmmmmmm...**_

It's not like they really care for each other, though. Surely they had light conversations but outside of that they minded their own businesses. They treated each other like strangers, not family. She doesn't show any affectionate feelings towards him, she tends to talk in a tired, uncaring way. It's like taking care of him is a chore, not something she wants to do because she loves him. It's not like she wanted to take care of him anyway, she was forced more or less. Tomokazu, simply put, finds his aunt pathetic.

_In the end, things will probably continue in the same way as usual... Will things ever change? I wonder...  
_  
Tomokazu found it quite humorous looking around. It seems like there were only a few number of students bustling about on this road who were all wearing the same school uniform as him. Should he ditch his first day of school? Should he hide in a local café during the first period and make his entrance before the third period? In the end, Tomokazu merely shook his head. He can't just ditch on the first day of school. If others see him clad in his school uniform, it'll only raise red flags...

_**VRRRRRMMMMMMM... SCREECH!  
**_  
As the thinking goes on, Tomokazu snapped back into reality by a honking horn followed by a feminine voice exclaiming, "Look out!"

The spiky-headed teen's eyes widened in horror as he just spotted a vehicle nearing him… It drove quite fast, as a matter of fact… "Stop that damn thing already" He exclaimed, turning blue.

"I'm trying!" The girl yelled back.

_**BUMP!  
**_  
"Ahhhhh!" Tomokazu screamed in pain as he flew comically from the impact with said vehicle. It was quite an impact, and it hurt for that matter. His gaze fell to the ground and at that moment, he was out of breath.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit, man!" He groaned in English.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" The feminine voice asked.

Tomokazu didn't say anything. All he's doing was staring into the driver's eyes mostly. She is what your typical teenage boy would say, pretty attractive. The girl has long violet hair that reaches down past her hips. Falling in a gentle, straight locks down her back. Perhaps the most striking aspect of the girl's hair was her white ribbon which was tied on the left part of her hair strand. She has bangs that reaches down to above her eyes, splitting off into different pieces. They appear to be slightly thicker on the right side, however. Her physique is fairly small, standing at 5'3". She too, is clad in the female uniform of the high school he was attending.

_Seems like she just hit me with that bike of hers...  
_  
"Aside from being driven over by a scooter, yeah sure, I'm perfectly fine." He remarked sarcastically as he stood up from the ground. His body went weak and limp from the impact.

The girl hung her head, guilt seeping in her. "I'm sorry, I'm not that good at riding this thing yet. I barely just got my license last week."

_That is rather self-explanatory.  
_  
"Of course, I passed on my first try. With this new thing. New thing~!" She said in an whimsical tone as she would inspect her scooter. "Good, no scratches."

_She just hit me with her bike, and the only thing she is worried about is her bike whether it has received some scratches or not...  
_  
"Just don't make that mistake again. This is a sidewalk. Not a roadway." The spiky-headed boy said. However, it looked like she paid no mind to Tomokazu's lecture and instead, studied his appearance.

"You're from Hikarizaka High School too, right?" The girl asked.

_And she completely ignored what I just said...  
_  
"Yeah, I'm going to be attending Hikarizaka High for senior year. I guess." He said as he held out his hand, offering the girl a handshake which the girl didn't hesitate to accept. "The name's Matsuda Tomokazu. Transfer student from the United States. Just moved back into Japan not so long ago."

"Fujibayashi Kyou. Senior year." The now identified Kyou returned as she put the helmet back on and jumped on her bike's seat. "Well then, I'll be going now. Don't want to be late for class, you know! See you, transfer student!" And with those words, Kyou drives far off. Her bike's tail was really far away from him now until it finally disappeared from human sight.

_What is up with that girl?  
_  
Sighing, Tomokazu scratches the back of his head diffidently, contemplating about what just happened. Tomokazu wondered why he was to that stranger whom he marginally knew anything? Why did he exchange handshake with this unfamiliar girl? But most importantly, why was he introducing himself to said stranger in the first place? Shaking his head to clear out those thoughts, Tomokazu strolled up a steep hill full of cherry blossoms. The petals falling so slowly and beautifully, floating around him protectively.

_In the end, it didn't matter who this girl was. It's all the same._

* * *

**｢****Hikarizaka Private High School, Class 3-D****｣  
**

* * *

"Attention class, as some of you may know we have a transfer student this year. Please welcome Matsuda Tomokazu, a foreign exchange student from the United States of America." The homeroom teacher, Masashi Kamiyama promulgated in his prevailing cheerful tone. "Will you please come in Matsuda-kun? There's no need to be shy." He said, clapping along with his students.

Tomokazu would come to an abrupt stop in front of the door, hesitating for a moment. Inhaling a large amount of air, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding to himself. Smoothing his blazer, the mahogany haired boy would dash into the classroom and step up to the teacher's desk. He would straighten himself a bit before he spoke up.

"Greetings everyone. My name is Matsuda Tomokazu, I'm eighteen years old and I just moved into Hikarizaka for about two months ago from America." He said, bowing out of common Japanese courtesy. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope you will treat me kindly over the course of year!" He said as the class started to whisper to each other.

_How I hated talking in that tone. I just wanted this all to be over with already.  
_  
"As some of you may not know, Matsuda-kun here, is an athletic scholarship student. He has shown exceptional skills at sports." The teacher paused before he spoke up again. "What kinds of sports are you good at, Matsuda-kun?" He enquired.

"Soccer mostly. Though, I'm decent enough at Basketball and Baseball." The teen simply replied.

"I see. Anything else you want to share with us?" The teacher asked which Tomokazu shook his head no.

"Okay, then. Time to start class." He announced. "Hmm... Let's see. Ah, there's an empty seat over there, next to Morita-kun over there." He pointed to the seat next to a familiar redhead young man.

_Wait... Morita... As in Kentarou Morita from Osaka's Soccer Team back in Middle School?  
_  
Without any seconds thoughts, Tomokazu wandered over towards his seat. He could hear students whispering about things such as him being a scholarship student, what made him move from America into such a small city out of nowhere or better yet, his status as a 'Gaijin'.

"Yo, Tomo-chan! Long time no see buddy!" Kentarou said with a large goofy smile plastered on his youthful face. Seeing one of his old friends back from middle school warmed his heart. "What brought you here to Hikarizaka, dude?"

_We haven't seen each other since eight grade and he still sticks around calling me Tomo-chan.  
_  
As said earlier, Kentarou has crimson eyes and short, spiky, flaming red hair. Something uncommon here in Japan. He was clad in the exact same school uniform as Tomokazu's, except he left his jacket wide open. He has a lightly tanned skin complexion and is of an adequate height, standing 5'11" tall. He is also considerably muscular for people his age.

"I got sent here by my uncle from America." He said. "And you? What brought you here to this small city?"

"Eh, the same pretty much." The redheaded boy said, "My Mom and Dad didn't have enough money to raise me and all of my other siblings together." He said, staring into Tomokazu's chocolate eyes. "Luckily, I got an athletc scholarship due to my profession in Rugby a year ago or so. Right now I am living in this school's male dormitory."

"I see." And with that said, Tomokazu would pull out a pair of earphones from his pocket and put them on whilst looking out of the window, staring at the clouds blankly for the rest of the class.

* * *

**｢****Several Minutes Later****｣  
**

**| First Break |  
**

* * *

The school bell rang as a sign for all the students to relax. The once quiet classroom was instead a classroom full of chattering teens.

"Might as well go outside and get some air before the first period of classes starts..." Tomokazu muttered as he was about to stand up from his chair and head straight for the cafetria until a girl with short purple hair approached him.

_What now?  
_  
"Ano... Eto..." She was looking a bit hesitant looking at the spiky-headed boy. "I'm Fujibayashi Ryou, Class Representative of Class 3-D..." She paused, thinking of what to say carefully. "Eto... Matsuda-san, listening to music devices during class time is prohibited..."

_Oh great, now she is using the school hierachy card. Wait, Fujibayashi? Where have I heard that surname before...?  
_  
"The same could be said to you, Class Rep." Tomokazu spoke up in a casual monotone tone. "According to the school rulings, personal use items such as cell phones, earphones and cards are prohibited to use unless you got your teacher's permission." He said, pointing to a deck of cards at her table.

"B-But... This is..." Her eyes started to water, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oi, Tomokazu." One of his classmates spoke up. "Don't make the Class Rep cry. Otherwise you'll have her big sister on you in no time."

"I-I'm fine... I-I'm not crying!" Ryou stutters, obviously flustered.

Sighing, Tomokazu would scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Fine, fine. We'll see how I do tomorrow depending on my mood. Okay?"

"I-I'll read your fortune for tomorrow!" Ryou declared, still by Tomokazu's desk. "Fortune telling is my hobby, you know?"

He sighed, a bit fed up by her presence. She shuffles the cards, but she loses her grip on them and they fall on the ground shortly after. Tomokazu sighed, shaking his head. He began to help her pick up the cards. "My, my..."

"It says something good will happen to you tomorrow, Matsuda-san... And then you'll have a lovely encounter..." Ryou declares.

_Huh?  
_  
"Wait, so you can tell what my fortune is just by looking at the scattered cards on the floor?" He asked.

"Eto... Y-yes..." She squeaks.

"And I don't need to pick up a card to decide my fortune for tomorrow?" He asked, using his television knowledge about fortune telling.

"T-there's fortune telling like this too, I think." She replied, staring into his eyes.

_What an odd girl...  
_  
"Okay... So what does it say my fortune?" He spoke up. "What do you mean by good?" He asked, demanding answers.

"Eto... It's a fiery impact." Ryou paused, "You'll be able to refresh your body and spirit, and spend your whole day safely without being injured."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomokazu asked, a hint of curiosity seeping into the tone.

"Ah... Well... That card there." Ryou was pointing at a card which was the Queen of Spades. "You'll meet a very kind girl."

"Kind?" He tilted his head slightly, scratching the back of his head once again.

"Well... Yes, a kind person. Eto, ah... Spade means Sword. In other words, a person signifying a knight. It also means a protector." Ryou paused. "But even still, she'll definitely be a kind person."

_A sword, huh...  
_  
Sword... The power of the warrior... Invincible courage... Even then, a sword symbolizes terrible destruction. It means aggression... Conflict. Despite of how nice said person was, it might still be a dangerous person.

"And you sure this is going to be my fortune for tomorrow?" Tomokazu asked.

"I-It's fortune telling, after all..." She said, her eyes doubtful.

"HEY YOU!" A voice interjected. Tomokazu saw a blur heading toward him, and by instinct, he duck swiftly. He felt a slight twinge of pain as the object hits some of his spiky hair. Glancing behind, his eyes would widen at what he just saw. A plain and simple dictionary... Cracks a wall.

_How can this be possible?!  
_  
"Oh, man... She's here..." Kentarou spoke up, sweating bullets. "This is gonna be bad..." He muttured.

Looking at the door, Tomokazu saw someone looking identical to Ryou. Only her hair is longer and her eyes are purple.

_Great... It's that girl who hit me with her bike earlier...  
_  
"You got some guts there picking on my sister!" Kyou glared at the golden haired boy as she approached him. "It's always the new kid!"

_Oh so she's her sister huh... Oooooh... That explains why she nearly resembles Ryou... And the awfully familiar ribbon on her right side of her hair which I never noticed until now... And the Fujibayashi surname... God, I'm such an airhead sometimes... They must be twins or some sort.  
_  
"I'm gonna beat you!" She exclaims, grabbing his collar.

"Geez, relax you. I was only talking to her!" He said, holding his hands up in defense. He felt his classmates stares pierce into him, making him feel extremely uneasy.

"That's right, onee-chan! He wasn't picking on me!" Ryou added.

"In that case," Kyou begins, releasing her grasp on Tomokazu. "Oh, were you having Ryou telling your fortune?" She asked.  
_  
Talking about mood swings.  
_  
"Yeah." He answered, "She says I'm going to have a romantic meeting with a kind girl tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kyou asks, grinning from ear to ear which slightly disturbed the khaki haired boy.

"What's that face for?" He asked, staring at the girl with his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway, good luck transfer student!" She says, patting his back before leaving the classroom.  
_  
What was that all about?  
_  
"And here I thought she'd kill you on your first day." Someone from behind sighed in relief.

Turning around stood a blue haired young man with blue eyes. He has light skin complexion and stood about 5'8" tall. "That Fujibayashi... She acts before she thinks..."

_Indeed.  
_  
"Is she always this feisty, impulsive and... Obnoxious?" He asked, deadpanned.

"Sadly, yeah. And that's only a fractions of what you saw of her." He paused, "Name's Tomoya. Okazaki Tomoya." He said, flipping his hair to the side, he's got a smirk plastered on his face.

"Matsuda. Tomokazu Matsuda. But you already know that probably." He said.

"How was life in America like?" He asked, awaiting a response.

"Hm, there's nothing much really to talk about America." He paused, thinking of what he should say. "Sports are very prevalent. They're featured on the news, in the paper, on cola, cereal, shoes, you name it. " He said.

_Why am I talking casually to him? Why is it that I can feel like I can tell this guy, who I just met in less than a day just about everything? He has this strange aura around him perhaps...?  
_  
"We love celebrities, we have all type of music imaginable. The politics however, is a joke as some of you may know." And then they went on talking as the break went on, it was perhaps the longest conversation Tomokazu had to date. Not since America. Sure, Kentarou could be considered a "friend", but most of his conversation with Kentarou was short-living before everything became awkward and silent.

_Apparently, this Tomoya Okazaki guy is a delinquent who tends to skip classes frequently.  
_  
Five minutes would slip by before the teacher made his appearance. Everybody took their seat as morning lessons starts.

* * *

**｢****Several Hours Later****｣**

**| Lunch Break |  
**

* * *

The end of the fifth period has finally arrived, thank goodness Tomokazu thought. Only one more period of those dull lessons remains.

_Seriously, why are we wasting our time of our lives every four hours of our mornings with lessons. Enduring each period for many days. Is university really worth it? Being lectured by random people and learning nonsense theories? We are never free but that is because we buy into the system. They tell you that you must do your homework, you must get a job, you must become a productive member of society. But I wonder, who says that? Society's expectations says so perhaps, but these are only expectations, not rules. Why is society so hypocritical?  
_  
"Oi, Tomokazu!" Tomokazu snapped back into reality. He glanced up to find Kentarou standing in front of his desk. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Come on." He said as he got up from his seat to head towards the school cafeteria alongside his friend until they came to an abrupt stop. The sounds of a roaring motorcycle could be heard outside of the window. There were two bikes on the slope Tomokazu climbed this morning. It was two young men wearing no helmets and black leather jackets apparently. One of the bikers made a sign as they would start running wildy in the area within the school, making loud noises.

"Oh, man. Not again..." Kentarou groaned, scratching the back of his head.

_Again?  
_  
The duo could also hear the loud noises coming from the other guys, who started gathering at the windows. Now this was starting to get interesting, even to Tomokazu. Letting curiosity be his guide, Tomokazu also looked out of the windows to see what was going on. Suddenly, the loud noises could be heard from the class beside of him.

"_What_ is going on here?" He enquired.

Kentarou leaned towards the window and pointed below and he looked down. There is a student of this school, calmy walking up ahead to face the bikers. Long hair... Slender body...

_It's definitely a girl.  
_  
A shrill voice starts coming out, "_HUUUUUU!"_ Looking behind him stood a boy with short blonde hair beside of Tomoya. Deciding to ignore the boy, Tomokazu decided to look back outside the window.

"Is this girl going to lecture them?" Kentarou said, wondering what the teachers are doing since they're not coming out to interfere.

"No way in hell... This ain't fooling around..." Tomoya added.

"Woah, it's going to start!" Exclaimed the blonde haired boy beside of Okazaki. He could feel the excitement in his bones, his adrenaline revving to speed through his veins.

_This guy sure is excited...  
_  
Looking out of the window, Tomokazu saw the bikes stopping right in front of the girl. It appears as if they are talking about something. They didn't know what it's all about though.

"Get 'em, Tomoyo-san!" One of the female freshmen students exclaimed in encouragement followed by a cheer from the other female students.

_Tomoyo?  
_  
"Get them?" The golden haired boy remarked, a wide smirk plastered on his face. "_That _girl? Ahaha, as if she can."

_Might as well go down and help her out... First day of high school and I already got myself into a fight... What a drag...  
_  
At that moment, Tomokazu was pretty sure he saw the girl smiling all of suddenly. She might be thinking something like, 'interesting' or some sort.

_What is she smiling about?  
_  
Before anyone realized it, it was over in the blink of an eye. Tomokazu's eyes widened at what he saw. The bikers, in less than a second, laid on the ground unconscious. He could hear cheering from inside for the female student as she returns, dragging the delinquents in with both her hands.

_What just happened?_

"Ahhh..." For a brief second, Tomokazu, Kentarou, Tomoya and the blonde haired boy were loss for words. Dumbfounded at what they just saw.

"Haha... What the hell just happened?" The blonde haired boy was the first to speak up, grinning sheepishly from ear to ear.

This is getting even more interesting, even to Tomokazu. In fact, this was also the most suitable way to waste time. "Come on, let's go and check this out." The golden haired boy said, looking at the redhead.

"Hm? Yeah sure, let's go." Kentarou replied, exiting the classroom alongside his friend.

"We're going too! Wait!" The blonde haired boy beside of Tomoya exclaimed, chasing after the duo.

"Oh? Who are you?" Tomokazu asked.

"Oh, him? That's Sunohara Youhei. He's another delinquent and the class clown you could say. He also makes a great punching bag so feel free to use him whenever you need to steam off some anger!" Tomoya said, giving Tomokazu a thumbs up.

"SINCE WHEN WAS I A PUNCHING BAG!?" Sunohara asked, pointing his index finger at his blue haired friend.

"Since the Rugby Club happened." Kentarou said, giving him a knowingly smirk as he clenched his fist which made him shriek and tremble with fear.

"A-Anyway, don't you guys think it's really strange?" Sunohara asked the group as they proceed down the hall. "That's impossible." He said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, I'll check it out with my own eyes." Tomoya said.

* * *

**｢****Few Minutes Later****｣  
**

* * *

The group walked down the corridor, in front of the staff room. Over there, the curious onlookers gather. They only saw faces they didn't recognize, and all of them were underclassmen. The only third year students who came were Tomokazu, Tomoya, Kentarou and Sunohara.

"And...?" A masculine voice spoke up. It was probably a teacher.

"It was legitmate self-defense." Tomoyo paused, "Isn't that right, you guys?" Her big blue eyes stared at the delinquents knowingly.

"Y-yes! We started all of it!" They exclaimed, their voices full of fear and terror. "It's not Tomoyo-san's fault!"

"Tomoyo-san?" A feminine voice spoke up, "Knowing her name means you're acquainted with her?" He enquired.

"No. They just heard my name and answered that." She replied. "Isn't that right, you guys?" She asked, her eyes started to glitter causing them to tremble in fear.

"E-eeeeeek! Yes! That's right!" The delinquents exclaimed.

"I see..." The teacher spoke, "Well, I'll let them go for now, and have them reflect on what happened..." He paused, "Don't do something so dangerous like this again. It's better to leave it to the teachers."

"Yes. I'll do that next time." Tomoyo said. "Well then, if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah."

"Both of you too, all right?" She asked, her eyes started to glitter once again.

"Eeeeek!" They shrieked.

_Is she really that frightening, that girl?  
_  
"Hey you." Tomokazu spoke up, stopping one of the onlookers. "Who is she?" He asked, pointing at the girl of the window.

"Eh? Isn't she Tomoyo-san?" He said. His reply sounded like he's telling him that he should know that celebrity. "Sakagami Tomoyo. A second year student that transfered here this spring."

"Is she always doing this kind of stuff?" The mahogany haired boy asked.

"Well, sometimes. I guess." He shrugged, "When the teachers of the scary staff were away, she was the only one who fought against them. She's so cool!"  
_  
So that Tomoyo girl single-handely beat those goons up, huh?  
_  
"If she made even one mistake, she'd look like a mere idiot." Tomoya remarked, shaking his head.

"If she were an idiot, she wouldn't have passed her admission test!" Another student added.

"That's not what I really meant though..." Tomoya said, deadpanned.

"Didn't you pass your admission test?" Tomoyo asked as she was exiting the staff room. The curious onlookers were pushing each other making their way for the leaving girl.

_So her name's Tomoyo Sakagami, huh...  
_  
Tomokazu stared at her from behind. To put it simply, he found her rather... Peculiar... Persistent... Or some sort. She, like him, also transferred in this spring so it's no wonder why he doesn't know. He didn't know how to describe her. Tomokazu just kept staring at her for a while. Tomoyo as stated earlier, has calm bright sapphire blue eyes. Perhaps her most noteworthy trait is her long, silvery straight hair which reaches down a few inches past her hips, with her feathered fringe brushed lightly to the left side of her face. She accessorizes with a horseshoe-shaped hair band atop her head, which helps to keep her dark silver hair from cascading down her front. She stands about 5'3" tall.

Moving on - as the leading actress disappears, so does the curious onlookers who divided into groups of threes and fours.

"There's definitely something strange here..." Sunohara spoke up, "It's not possible..."

"Leave it be." Tomoya said, heading back for class alongside Tomokazu and Kentarou with Sunohara shortly after.

* * *

**｢****Several Hours Later****｣**

**| After School |  
**

* * *

Homeroom finally ends, and it's after school already. Sighing, Tomokazu rose from his desk and slung his school bag over his shoulder, ready to head home.

"Oi, Tomo-chan!" Kentarou called, "Wanna hit the arcade store? Haven't been there for a long time with a friend!" He asked excitedly. A big goofy smile plastered on his face.

_I guess you can't say no to this request...  
_  
"Fine, let's go. Though, let it be fast. I got Soccer practice in two hours." He said, heading out the door along with Kentarou.

With Tomokazu and Kentarou gone, there was only Tomoya and Sunohara left. The blonde haired boy has just awoken from his usual nap. "Huwaaaa... I sure slept well...!" Sunohara yawned, holding a hand over his mouth. "Well, shall we go somewhere, Okazaki?"

"You're really optimistic." Tomoya remarked.

"Well," Sunohara paused, grinning from ear to ear. "We have to at least have some fun after school. So where are you going Okazaki?" The blond haired boy enquired.

"Like I said, I don't have any money." Tomoya said.

"I see. Well, I'm also broke!" He proclaimed. "If we go to the cafeteria now, there might be someone there that will treat us to some juice." He said, his smile never faded.

"You really are stupid, huh..." Tomoya deadpanned, as he rose from his desk. "Come on, let's go then." He said, heading out the door alongside Sunohara. He didn't have anything to do anyway, so he might as well accompany him for a while.

* * *

**｢****School Cafeteria****｣  
**

* * *

"Hey, hey, treat us to some juice!" Sunohara asked an underclassman and kept on pestering him. "Not those cheap ones, the two hundred yen ones!" He said. "Buy one for him too, alright?" He pointed at Tomoya.

Ignoring him, Tomoya looked up at the wall clock. Sixth period has already passed, and it's already been twenty minutes since then. Tomoya couldn't help but wonder about that girl he met earlier. Wondering if she had the courage to go to the Drama Club. He couldn't help but worry about her.

Turning around, Tomoya left the cafteria and headed to that place to meet her.

"Huh? Where are you going, Okazaki?" Sunohara he called out, his voice desperate and irritable. But Tomoya kept ignoring him as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

**｢****Third Floor****｣  
**

* * *

Tomoya ran up the stairs and headed up to the third floor of an old building. He walked down the hall, and eventually he met the girl from earlier. She is standing in the hallway just up ahead.

The girl Tomoya met earlier was clad in the female school uniform, she has brown eyes and short, brown hair that sticks out like an antenna at the front.

"Sigh, what is she doing..." Tomoya said as he would watch her from a distance for a while. It's like she's repeating what she did this morning when he headed for school. She is most likely waiting for something to happen. She's probably thinking of what she can anticipate in opening the door. He wondered if she had the same negative image in her mind again.

"Hm?" He saw her move her lips a little, he couldn't hear her voice though. He wondered if she was thinking about dinner again like earlier. "Humburger...?" The blue haired boy murmured.

"..." The girl puts her hand on the door handle and slides it to it's side.

_**Clatter.  
**_  
"Ano...! Excuse me..." She spoke up, but didn't continue after that. She kept her gaze straight inside of the room. Tomoya wondered what kind of bitter scene awaits her there.

"Damn it..." Tomoya murmured as he rushed to where the girl was standing. From her back, he looked inside the classroom. From her back, he took a peak inside of the classroom.

Inside, there were nothing but cardboard boxes. A clubroom should be here, but instead it's a storage room. Now that he remember it, he could recall one topic that did come up from a group of gossiping seniors... The drama club had been disbanded in last March.

Sighing, Tomoya would put his hand on the girl's little head.

"Ah..." She glanced up at Tomoya, "So you came as well?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He paused, "Sorry, I was watching you." He said frankly.

"What's with the hand on my head?" She enquired.

"Well, no real reason." He said.

"Is that so...?" She said and remained silent for a while, and with Tomoya's hand on her head, they both stand still.

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya of Class D." He spoke up. "And you are?"

"I'm Furukawa Nagisa of Class B..." The now identifed Nagisa said, looking down at the ground.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoya said.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." They shared a late introduction although they met each other on that day earlier in the morning.

* * *

**｢****Several Minutes Later****｣**

**| Courtyard |  
**

* * *

"You know Furukawa, I had forgotten that the Drama Club disbanded last March." Tomoya explained, they ended up hanging out in the courtyard again.

"I heard the number of members were small to begin with..." Nagisa said.

"But since they're closed, only once conditions are met, it can start up again." The blue haired boy said, a smile plastered on his face. "Why not give it another try? I'll help you, too."

She stiffened and asked, "Ano... Okazaki-san, why are you being so kind to me when we've just met?"

"Why? Yeah, I do wonder why..." He said which made Nagisa smile bright.

"In that case, I'll look forward to working with you in the near future, Okazaki-san." She paused, "Ano... if you'll excuse me I have to go home. I have to prepare dinner."

"I see. Let me accompany you for a bit then." He replied as they left school and walked up to the intersection.

The brunette came to an abrupt stop and said, "My house is the bakery further ahead, in front of the park." She said, pointing at the direction of where she lives. "Please come whenever you feel like."

"Alright, Furukawa. You take care, and see you soon." Tomoya said.

"Goodbye, Okazaki-san." She said, heading home.

After that Tomoya went home just before the sun set. Like usual, he would grab a change of clothes and leave the house shortly after. Maybe he should head to Sunohara's place.

* * *

**｢****Hikarizaka Private High School Male Dormitory****｣**

**| Evening |  
**

* * *

As Tomoya came out from the dorm hallway and into the corridor, he was greeted by Tomokazu, Kentarou... and a stampede of huge bodies ganging up on Sunohara. "Have you learned your lesson now, Sunohara?!" The captain of the Rugby Club asked, holding him in a full nelson.

"You and your damn music on full blast have tormented us long enough!" The co-captain added.

"But if I don't listen to it like that, I can't get rolling." Sunohara snorted as they turned him around to throw him.

"They don't get tired of doing that everyday, do they?" Tomoya asked.

"Okazaki! Stop watching and help!" Sunohara shouted.

"I'll get infected by your idiocy, so no." He replied.

"You're so cold-hearted, you know that?!" He screeched as he was thrown around in the room, kicked by the Rugby players, picked up by Kentarou and kicked in the air.

"Huh... They sure can kick..." Tomokazu commented, petting a cat's ears which it mewed in response to. He watched as the Rugby players passed Sunohara to one another.

However, the fun didn't last forever by the entrance of an enraged woman. "SHUT UP!" The woman screamed, rushing towards the Rugby Club with a swinging broom on her hand.

That woman was Misae Sagara, the dorm mother. Misae is a woman in her mid 20s who stands at a strong 5'5 height with a medium muscular build. She has dark navy hair that appears almost black which was in a loose bun. Misae also has light brown eyes that appears topaz when the light strikes them. Even though Tomoya doesn't live here, if you visit often enough you'll surely be an acquaintance of hers, even if you don't like it. "Break it up already!"

_**Da Da Da Da Da Da Da...  
**_  
Tomokazu and Tomoya by instinct, quickly dodged all of the Rugby players as they pass by, fleeing feared before they met the dorm mother's wrath. All members rushed to their respective rooms and quickly closed their doors.

Sighing, Misae would stop beside of Tomokazu and Tomoya. "For crying out loud!" She paused, putting her broom back into place. "I'm the one that has to deal with the complaints from the neighbors."

_Being dorm mother must also be a hard job with those idiots around.  
_  
"You're too easy on them, Misae-san." Tomoya said.

"What is it, Okazaki..." She asked, looking at the blue haired boy with a tired facial expression.

"Those sports club students are idiots, after all. They won't get it unless you punish them." He added.

Sighing once again, Misae replied. "I guess that's the only thing to do." She paused, "Though, we don't really have that kind of rule here."

"You're not the dorm mother of a girls' school, so there's no need to act like one towards those guys you know." Tomokazu added, holding the cat in his arms.

"I guess it can't be helped." She said, "I'll give them a slap then."

"Not that way, they'll just ran away again." Tomoya said.

"What should I do then?" She asked, staring into Tomoya's eyes demanding answers.

"You should hold them in an armlock until they reconsider." Tomoya replied.

Misae blinked, "Wouldn't they just escape? They're rugby players."

"There's a technique to cover that." Tomoya said, smirking. "You should hold their hands like this..." He demonstrated, "Then twist your body like this to bring them down the floor."

_Talking about violence..._

"I wonder if that will work..." The blue haired woman murmured.

"Misae-san... Come save me earlier, please..." Sunohara whines, latching onto Misae's leg.

"You're the one at fault, aren't you?" She asked, kicking the blonde haired boy away from her leg. "Why don't you learn your lesson yet?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Sunohara replied.

_**Clatter.  
**_  
"Oi, Tomokazu is Misae-san gone yet?" Kentarou asked as he started to exit his room.

"Behind you." Tomokazu said, pointing.

"... Heh?" He started to sweat bullets, looking behind him stood Misae, her eyes glittering.

"Divine..." Misae suddenly takes hold of Kentarou's arm. "PUNISH-MENT!" She exclaimed, twisting Kentarou's body around in half.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kentarou gave a high pitched girly scream of pain as Misae would armlock the redhead shortly after.

"You won't cause a commotion again, will you?!" She asked with an aggressive tone.

"No, of course not! I promise!" He said hurriedly.

"You swear?!"

"I swear! I swear!" He exclaimed as Misae would finally let go of him.

"All right, then." She said, smiling wide. "Wow... It's really effective..." She added as Kentarou would slowly pick himself up from the floor.

_Yeah... To turn someone from innocent to timorous in no time...  
_  
"Ahh... But then..." Misae paused followed by, "It's sad when you become a violent dorm mother..." She said as she would let out a sigh and walk away. And just up ahead...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!" A different voice would scream in agony. That Misae woman sure learns fast.

"What was that all about...?" Kentarou asked.

"You still haven't realized it yet?" Tomokazu asked, deadpanned.

"I don't know anymore with this intense pain..." He said, shuddering with fear and terror.

Outside of the little commotion caused by the Rugby Club, the group spended the rest of their evening in Sunohara's room listening to some music while reading some manga until both Tomokazu and Tomoya bid their farewells and hit home.

* * *

**｢****Haruka's Apartment****｣**

**| Nighttime |  
**

* * *

_Okazaki Tomoya... Sunohara Youhei... They're nice guys despite of their statuses as delinquents.  
_

Tomokazu walked down the streets of where his auntie's apartment was located, his hands shoved in his pockets. He felt his throat go dry. His eyes were beginning to look heavy, and for some reason he was hungry although he already ate.

_I wonder... What did Okazaki and Sunohara do so bad they earned their statuses as delinquents among their peers...  
_  
The golden haired boy walked up the stairs, thinking about the outcome for today.

_Soccer Club...I don't like them... Not the slightest bit. They're disagreeable and obnoxious... All they want is absolute obedience from their underclassmen.  
_  
Standing in front of the apartment, Tomokazu would stand still for about fifteen minutes, contemplating whether he should enter the apartment or not. In the end, the chestnut haired boy would grab door handle and pull the door open.

_**Clatter.**_

Tomokazu hurriedly entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him as he would proclaim. "I'm home." He got no answer however. She's probably asleep.  
Sighing, he would take off his shoes and head into his bedroom and quietly change into his pajamas.

Once fully clad in his pajamas, Tomokazu would lay down in his bed, buried under his blankets. Brown eyes full of melancholy and great turmoil.

_Why did I spoke to those people? People I barely even know anything about. Why are these people hanging out with the likes of me? Coming to think about it, it's the longest time I've talked to someone since Osaka... I never uttured a single word back in America. But most importantly, why am I suddenly having these dreams again?  
_  
Yawning, Tomokazu could feel his eyes growing heavier as time goes by. He has lots of deep thoughts going on. Would he fit into this city? Would he find happiness? Or misery?

"..." Unknowingly, Tomokazu's eyes would slowly close, finally drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very, very long day for him. His senior year at high school has just begun.

* * *

**「つづく」**

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

******「EXTRA」  
**

* * *

**Name: **Tomokazu Matsuda.

**Date of Birth: **20 February, 1985.

**Height: **177 centimeters. (5'10")

**Weight: **67.1 kilograms. (148 lbs)

**Blood Type: **O.

**Occupation: **High School Student (Senior Year), Soccer Club Member.

**Hobbies/Specialty: **Soccer.

**Grades: **Average.

* * *

**Name: **Kentarou Morita.

**Date of Birth: **22 April, 1985.

**Height: **180 centimeters. (5'10")

**Weight: **70.3 kilograms. (166 lbs)

**Blood Type: **B.

**Occupation: **High School Student (Senior Year), Rugby Club Member.

**Hobbies/Specialty: **Rugby.

**Grades: **Below Average.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_Good grief, I am finally done with this chapter! It took an entire week including an all-nighter just to finish this chapter! Thus far, it's my longest chapter. Having read some Clannad Fanfiction I just noticed how most (if not all) of the other Author's original characters lacks character development. Most I've seen comes off as a flawless guy, fast paced love progression, super intelligent and etc. That's why I wanted to do my own Clannad Fanfiction with original characters. I wanted to create the highest possible realistic original characters with flaws and traits I can develop as the story progresses. I wonder, what do you think about my original characters? Tomokazu in particular? Is he realistic enough to you guys? Or unrealistic? Is he decent enough? Other than that, I am looking for a Beta Reader who can increase the quality of future chapters and further beautify this story. If you think you have what it takes to Beta Read my story, send me a personal message and we can work things out.

Anyway, as said earlier reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope to see you guys at the next chapter of _Clannad: Growing Wings_! Until then, stay tuned!


End file.
